The right words
by lilee
Summary: This is My first Fic. I dont know where its goin really but ere goes. ope YOu enjoy..Now Complete
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody. This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope that you go easy on me. I'm going to start more than one story at a time. The one that gets the most reviews is the one that I'm going to continue. The categories are sailor moon, mighty ducks, captain planet, power ranger's pris (Andros/Ashley), Plus my two favorite books Harry Potter and Pride and Prejudice. I think that's more than enough to start up on. Okay I've bored you enough time to start the story!  
  
"Ashley, um... I uh....what I wanna say is....your important to me and I want ....I was wondering if ....." "Andros you are hopless. You are stuttering more than I have ever seen anyone stutter ever! What's more if you try and ask her like that she might just leave you because you cant' say what you want." Zhane joked with his best friend. He knew that he was going through a lot and his nerves were killing him but he couldn't help it when he saw that sad, nervous, anxious and "I think im gonna be sick" face on his normally calm cool and collected leader/bests friends face. This was his chance to get back at him for giving him "The look" one two many times. On another part of the mega ship Ashley and Cassie were looking to find the guys they had important news for them to hear from them and soon...very soon.  
  
A/N- Cliffhanger. I hate them but well I am gonna leave you with that one for tonight. I wont do it gain... unless I really, really cant help it Hope you like. No flames I'm not mature enough to except them. constrictive criticism appreciated. 


	2. chap2

Disclaimer: I wish I owened at least the power rangers in space. They had some cute unless I am adopted in to whoever owns Saban I never will and I'm broke so don't sue me.  
  
Cassie was worried she didn't know how Andros would react to what Ashley and she had to say. It was not good at all and since he was just starting to trust them. Why colundnt anything good happen to them. They had certainly sacrificed enough. There was nothing she could do now. They had finally found Andros with Zane in the bridge of the megaship.  
  
"Zhane I think you should come with me. Ashley has something she needs to tell Andros" Cassie said with a worried look to her friends. In the short time that they had known Andros he had always been the nicest or hardest on Ashley. Lets hope that this is one of those days he goes easier on her she thought a frown playing on her lips.  
  
"Do I have to go? Andros has something to tell Ashley and I wanna hear it!" Zhane whined  
  
At that Cassie snapped. He was behaving like a child!" Zhane get over here now! Ashley needs to talk with Andros now and she has to do it alone so let's leave them to their bussnies. Got it? Good" Cassie screamed while both storming off, dragging Zhane and leaving her friends to what she was sure would be a most upleasent evening.  
  
After staring at the door for a few seconds making sure that Zhane would not come barging back in Ashley and Andros took a few deep breaths and then both started to say something "Ash do you want go to a movie or something?"  
  
"Andros I think I know where your sister is"  
  
"WHAT?!" they both said after the shock wore off  
  
"You want to go out with me... just he two of us?"  
  
"My sister? Where is she? Can I see her? Have you seen her? Why didn't you tell me?" Andros was confused.  
  
"Andros I'm telling you right now! I wasent sure and I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I think you should sit sown. To answer your questions. You have seen your sister... we all have. There is no easy was of saying thins so ill just tell you Astronema is your little sister. 


	3. chap3

Sorry for the long wait. I know some people at least like this dtory. Check out my mighty ducks one.. I like it better anyway its the American dream. Have fun tell me what I should do and hey I don't own anyone her4e I don't pretend to so keep your hands off my money!

"You've got to be kidding me, she can't... I won't... that's not ..." Andros was so upset he would not listen to what his heart was telling him, Astronoma was around the right age and no one knew about her past. "There are thousands of girls missing the chances that she is my baby sister are pretty slim. He told Ashley more to convince himself than to make her believe it.

"Andros you know I'm not lying and I wouldn't have brought up such a delicate issue of I weren't sure that she's the one. There was only your sister that went missing from your planet the year she was taken. We know that it's her because of if you notice she has certain underdeveloped powers that belong to females of Ko-35 and she's the right age. Andros I know that this is a lot to handle but we are here for you. You need to be strong. If Astronoma finds out she going to use your relationship to her advantage. She is not your little sister anymore you can't treat her that way. You can't save her while she stays on dark specters ship." Ashley tried to cheer him up and explain what was going on, what might happen

"Of course you would say that. I know you have your friends here and you've proven you're self as a ranger but that fact is that your morpher belong to Astronoma, my baby sister. If she turns good again I will give her the powers she was chosen to hold. Do you understand that?"

"Andros you can't be serious? After everything we've all been put through? She may be you little sister but this is my team. Our family. You may want me to leave and if you do I won't have a choice I'm not going to beg or argue but you won't be able to erase me from the rest of the team's hearts. Or from your own. I know it was difficult for you to give up her morpher but you had to and she wont be able to replace me just like I wouldnt be able to replace her"

"Ashley your wrong" and with that he left. He needed to go find Zhane. He would know what to do. He couldn't believe what he had been told and he would not believe it until he saw it.

While Andros went of to find Zhane Ashley just sat there wishing that she hadn't been the one to tell him. He was always hot and cold with her. She knew that now the would be cold again for a long time. She woundered what he was going to tell her. Maybe now she would never find out. She left to go find Cassie. She needed a friend and some good chocolate ice cream.


	4. A Real Chapter

To all the fan's…lol… you can thank Jenny for this update. I felt so bad when I read her review that I had to update… so thanks Jenny and I'm sorry to all for the false hope and long time between updates.. Again I don't have money.. I'm not getting any money for this so don't sue me!..

Two weeks later In Adros's room:

"Andros you have to talk with her" Zhane was tired of being his friends go-between. Ashley and Andros had to make up. They were a team.

"I do not" Andros stubbornly stated.

"Yes you do.. Cant you see your hurting her?"

" Whatever Zhane. Just leave me alone." Andros ordered his best friend out of his room.

On Earth

"Ashley why don't you just talk with him?" Cassie asked the brunette cheerleading captain beside her

" Huh?" Ashley responded

" Oh my this is serious. You're not even focused on shopping"

" Cassie get over it. We still need to do some grocery shopping for the ship."

" That was a lame attempt to change the subject" Cassie observed

" Shut up Cassie" Ashley smiled at her best friend. It's a start the Asian girl though with a smile.

On the mega ship

"We need to do something about the AA situation"

"The AA situation?"

"The Andros and Ashley situation"

" I see. What do you have in mind?"

" The girls are out hunting for new outfits for the dance right?"

" Yes"

" Why don't we surprise Ashley and Andros with dates to the dance?"

"Huh? Andros is not into that kind of thing."

" It's not for Andros to have a good time. It's for him to see Ashley all dolled up and having fun with another guy. He may be a very restrained guy but he won't help but get green eyes"

"I love the way you think…so who is the unlucky guy going to be"

" It has to be someone that she's comfortable with. Someone she sees as a brother. Someone who won't be a real threat to Andros but will make it believable..

" No… you're not suggesting"

" I am"

" Its suicide!"

" Ash would do it for you"

" I'm not going to… I want to live!"

" Carlos I can't believe you. You really won't do this?"

" I really won't"

10 minutes later the girls came back:

" Hey guys what's up?" Ashley asked the guys on her team

"Nothing much" T.j responded

" I got some of my homework done" Carlos answered

"Alpha and I checked all the systems on the ship.. and I mean all of them" Zhane emphasized how he had spent his time

" Poor baby" Cassie mocked him.

"Give me Calculus over systems any day" Zhane retorted to Cassie retreating back.

"Um… Where is Andros?" Ashley cautiously asked

" He should be in his room" the 3 guys answered at the same time.

"okay ..another question do you know if he ate anything?"

" He didn't eat with me" Carlos answered looking at his teammate with sympathetic eyes.

" I haven't seen him all day" T.J stated with hating to hurt the normally happy yellow ranger

"I know he had a bagel for breakfast but after I had to do the checks and well I haven't really talked with him since." Zhane looked at Ashley sheepishly.

" Would any of you be willing to go and get him some food?"

" No!" came the shouted response of the males in the room

"Come on guy's.. he has to eat.. and f someone doesn't remind him he'll starve" Ashley tried to persuade one of them to do it

" If you're so worried why don't you do it" Zhane said. Not expecting the reaction and answer he got.

" I f he didn't hate me I would…but he does and I'm afraid that if I do it he'll wont eat it and then he'll say he's not hungry…who knows when he'll eat next. It can't be me. please guys?" Ashley almost started crying

She was so distracted that she didn't notice the red clad figure behind her

That's it got this chapter.. I'll probably update over the weekend thanks again to Jenny. You really inspired me. I felt horrible.. I know you were joking but here t goes.. that was or you. if you can guess who the red clad figure is I will be completely amazed… write to me and let me know what you think


	5. Chap 7

I am back. I know I said id update over the weekend and I didn't but its here now so please enjoy and review.

" He wouldn't do that" a new voice came.

" How would you know that?" Ashley sourly countered

"Because… I've seen the way he acts around you. The way his whole demeanor brightens when your around. Trust me Ash he may be mad but he's not stupid and his is definetly a bad liar. So how about you go and make sure he eats something okay?" the read clad figure stepped out into the light

"Who made you boss? What if I don't wanna go? And wait a second how in the world did you get on there?" Ashley fired questions at him as they came to her

" Alpha thought you guys could use my help so she had deca teleport me."

" You really think I should do this?" she questioned him

" yup. So go get your man." He said ending with his best impersonation of a teenage girl

"Alright I'm going but on one condition." Ashley told the newcomer

" What is it?" the male asked curiously

" Never ever under any circumstances make that voice again" She demanded in a mock serious tone

" Your welcome. I also accept your terms… now go yellow ranger go." The stranger laughed.

Okay that's it for now. Keep the reviews coming. I will finish this story and I didn't forget about the stranger. I think I wanna keep him around and have people actually guess who he is. Take care I'll write later.


	6. chap6

Surprise. An all-new chapter. I'm so upset did you guys know that on channel 61 abc family the were showing power r ranger in space.. And today they were supposed to give Ashley's birthday episode but they didn't instead they showed the one where Zhane came back! Okay I'm not going to vent anymore. On with the story. (This was stated a long time ago)

"Andros?" Ashley timidly called into his room hoping she was doing the right thing.

" What do you want?" he snarled at her.

"Just to make sure you ate. You need to take better care of yourself. I know that you want to prove that Astronema is not your sister but hurting yourself doesn't help your case." She said sternly.

"Fine." He took the food and went away

"That went better than expected" the brunette muttered to herself.

" What went better than expected?" Ashley was startled when she heard her best friends voice from beside her.

"Forcing Andros to eat."

" Oh is that all?" Cassie tried to joke.

" I'd like to see you try" Ashley retorted.

"Come on. We have a lot of planning to do for the dance."

"What? You know I'm not sure its' such a good idea. I don't really want to go anymore." She started to say

" No, come on you cant not go. Its vital for you standing as head cheerleader" the Asian girl started trying to convince her friend to go. If she didn't then all if the rangers plans would be ruined

" Look we'll talk later. I have to run some tests and I have some homework calling me." Anything to get out of here she thought.

" Don't worry she'll come around. They both will." The mysterious red-clad figure stated

" What makes you so sure?" she questioned him "and how did you get here?"

" It's a long story. DECA thought that you guys might need my experience…to help Andros and Ashley see the light"

" Oh I see. I hope that your " experience comes in handy"

" Me too. Me too"

AN: okay I'm keeping him a secret this last time. And of course I'll tell if someone got it right. As a matter of fact someone may have…. Hmmmmm… guess you'll just have to wait and see…write later and if you have anything that you really really want to happen let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.


	7. I am going to Update

hola everyone..this is just to say that I will be updating this story within the week...I have to decide which version of teh story I want to go with...We'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I said I'd update like 2 weeks ago so here it is...Thanks for being patient...

"Carlos!" Cassie screamed as she watched her friend take a lethal blow to the head

"Simulation terminated" Deca's calm voice filled the room

" Andros..where were you?" Cassie demanded locking eyes with the red ranger " You were right next to him. If this ahd been a real fight he could have died"

"Yeah man. No heart" T.J added

" I KNOW!" Andros shouted at her "I'm sorry I need some time to clear my head"

" That's one thing we dont have. Astronema could attack at any moment. You have to work as a team." Tommy stated

"Ashley. There are other teamates who need you to watch their backs other than Andros. Cassie you need to use your legs more. It's less obvious. T.J dont hurt yourself with all those jumps. Carlos you need to work on balance. Zhane you look pretty good but your not perfect so don't get cocky and lose focus. and Andros. where to begin with you? You have 5 teammates to help. Work with them. They are here to help you. In a fight you all need to be able to trust each other and I dont think that you do."

"Fine" was all the multi-hair colored teen said before he left the simu-deck.

"It was a good attempt." T.J stated

"Come on we should eat something and get soem rest. School tomorrow is going to be very interesting." Cassie said as she led the group to the mess hall.

"Hey Ash wait a sec" Carlos called the cheerleader before she left

"What is it Carlos?" her eyebrow rose

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the dance with me. Just as friends of course" He stumbled over his words

"Sure. It will be fun" she forced a smile

"Andros?" Zhane cautiously entered his best friends room "What happened? I dont think I've ever seen you actually fall during a fight."

"It's Ashley."

"Figures. Whats the problem"

"She was right. Astronema and Karone are the same. How do I apologize to her. I dont think she would forgive me"

"Please. Ashley not fogive. I think pigs would fly, It would be raining up and Hell would be chilly before Ash held a grudge" an idea came to the silver ranger light lightning" why dont you ask her the the school dance? that way she knows your not mad at her and you'll have some time to patch things up."

" Thats a great idea" the megaships guest nooded in consent" I think that the rest of the team is eating.

"Okay fine. I'll ask"

Okay finally after a long wait an actual chapter and the identity of our mystery ranger revealed. Told you someone ahd guessed it right. I'm actually not a fan of Tommy. It was supposed to be Jason but I think that Tommy was a better choice because well he is hte most famous ranger of all.. I dont think I'll update for a while so enjoy while you've got it...


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys I know it's been a while since my last update but I've been updating my Mighty Ducks story and wiht Christmas and everything I sort of lost track of time. anyway heres another chappie for you guys.

"I did it. I asked her your plan better work becasue if it does'nt I'm a dead man and you know it." Carlos told his former leader.

" You know its the right thing to do"

"It may be the rihgt thing but that doesnt mean its easy." Carlos grumbled

" So whats the big news Ashley"

' I am goin to the dance"

" Andros asked you?"

" No" Ashleys smile faltered a little "Carlos did"

"And you said yes!" Cassie looked shocked " Why would you do that Ash"

"You yourself said that I had to go to the dance, and how would it look if I went alone? Carlos is a decent guy and were just going as friends." Ashley explained "Whats the big deal?" her brows were downcast as she tried to see something wrong woht the situation at hand.

"Um...Ash can I talk to you for a second please?" Andros squirmed

" Sure" Ashley turned her head as she was leaving to look at her best female friend with a look that told her she was just as confused as she was

" AshIwantedtosayI'msorry" Andros turned as he finishd his sentence hoping he wasnt as flushed as he felt

He looks so cute when he's flustered. But she had'nt understood a word he said so she asked him to repeat himslelf

"I said that I'm sorry. You were right about Karone and Astronema being the same person. I should never have yelled at you. I especially should not have threatened to kick you off the team.I also wanted to ask you to go with me to the dance tomorrow "

"Oh Andros" Ashley exlaimed.

DUM DUM DUM..lol.. i know its a cliffie but hey it works for me..lol..have fun and till next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this si the last chapter cuz I'm bord witht this story and its less popular than my other one. Sorry guys. If you guys have a suggestion for a story leave review and it will get done. I promise. anyway I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Happy new Year.

" Andros, Carlos asked me to the dance." She looked really sad.

" Oh. Okay then." he turned around to leave before he could get hurt more.

" Andros, wait a second. He asked me to go as friends so that I would.nt go alone. It's not a big deal. Besides you were mad at me. I know that were always been rocky but I want us to be real friends. I hate feeling like I'm walking on eggshells when I'm around you!. This really has to stop"

" Ashley what do you want me to do? You guys were'nt part of my plan. All I wanted was to find my sister and help cure Zhane. Then you guys happened and suddenly I'm fighting for another planet. I hate that I cant leave you guys. I dont know what to do. You guys have all know each other for alot longer and your all so close. I dont ahve that wiht any of you guys. "

" Thats not our fault. We ask you to come out with us but you never do! We can't force you to bond with us."

" I know that. I do but I've spent two years on the megaship alone, everyone I care about gets hurt and I dont know if I can deal with that again. I'm sorry"

" I know. What do you want from me Andros? I dont know what it is you expect from us? Do you want us to stay here with you always? Drag you kicking and screaming with us when we go out. What do you want?"

" I want you..to be safe. All of you guys. I want for all of this to be over so I can go home and not have to fight. That's what I want"

" We all want that Andros. We're all working for it. Didn't you see Carlos and what he went through when he hurt Cassie by mistake? Were going to get hurt it's one of the consequences of fighting. But we are Power Rangers. This is something we were chosen for because we could handle it. Things happen Andros and we cant change it but we do choose how we live. I'm the yellow astro power ranger but thats not all of who I am"

" Being a power ranger has been my life since Zhane got hurt. I dont know anything else'

" We could help you with that but you need to work wiht us. You cant hide yourself away forever. We want to be your friends but you make it really hard. I know that its not easy and I know that you've gotten so much better but sometime you make us feel inferior, like were not as good as Zhane. At least that's what it feels like for me. I dont want to arguee with you anymore. I think its best that we both cool off and talk more later.

' Okay"

At the dance

" Ashley! You look great!" said Bridgette a cheerleader who was always trying to get Ashleys spot as head cheerleader

" Thanks. You do too." She forced a smile on her face." We're just going to go get our picture taken. I'll see you later"

" That was smooth" Carlos told his date

' Thanks"

"Ashley if you dont want to stay we dont have to"

' Oh Carlos. I didnt mean to look un-grateful. I'm having a good time. I'm just worried about Andros on the megaship all alone. we had it our yesterday and well we didnt get to finish clearing the air."

" I know he's okay"

" How do you know that?"

"Becasue he's coming our way"

" WHAT?"

" Hey Ash...You look amazing" Andros could hardly look at her in her full length yellow sequeined strapless dress.

" Thanks. You look great too." and he did look good in a black tux with a red tie.

" Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

" Sure."

" Ash I know that its the second time in two days that I've said I'm sorry but I am and I wanted you to know that what happened yesterday I've been thinking about it. You were right about the things you said to me. I know that I need to put more effort into the team but I need your help. I cant do it alone."

" Of course Andros. Were all a team and we all ahve to help each other"

"Thanks Ash. There's one more thing I need to say before I lose my nerve'

" Okay shoot"

" Ash I would really like to ahve a dance with you."

" There's no music"

" We dont need any"

"Okay then"

(Imagine Beautiful Soul by Jesse McArtney)

As the song ended a shooting star passed over the couple sharing thier first kiss

EPILOUGE

After Countdown to Destruction Zhane and Karone started dating, Cassie and Phantom were able to become a couple while she went to a local college as an arts major, T.J finished high school as Valedictorian and was starting College at Angel Grove University and Carlos was going to be his roomate, Andros and Ashley had stayed strong during the last few months and everythign was going okay as Ashley left the west coast to go to the east to attened the best fashion institute in the country.

Again I say this is the end for this story. I will however flesh it out a little and maybye do a sequel or a completley different story if anyone is to shy to do it themselves. All I need is for someone to drop it in the review!


End file.
